A Boy's Love: Code Geass
by Tsundere Asuna
Summary: Warning: Lemon, more or less soft yaoi, Suzaku x Lelouch. :
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Shounen-ai, gay guys, Lemon, boyxboy, and HOT BOYS! **[_All my fellow Code Geass fangirls know what I talking abou! ;) ]

_I don't own Code Geass or any characters..yada yada, blah blah blah. You get it!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

"Hey, Suzaku!" said Lelouch, who was walking over to the king sized bed the two boys shared.

"Yeah, Lelouch?" Suzaku replied, kind of distracted.

Lelouch took off his pants and underwear and sat on the bed. He was quite mad at he way Suzaku had been treating him lately.

"You've been avoiding me lately." Lelouch pouted.

Suzaku blushed but continued sitting at his desk and looking at his homework, as if he didn't hear his lover.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said in a sort of ticked tone, "Look at me."

Suzaku, reluctantly, turned away from his desk and looked at the raven haired boy. His eyes met Lelouch's then they wondered down. First he noticed Lelouch's slender neck. Then he noticed Lelouch was wearing one of Suzaku's shirts, completely unbuttoned, exposing Lelouch's chest. Suzaku's eyes continued to wander down, finally seeing Lelouch's exposed penis, causing him to blush.

"L-Lelouch…ummmm" is all Suzaku was able to spit out.

"Yeah?" smirked Lelouch.

Suzaku looked up and into Lelouch's eyes, causing even Lelouch to blush.

"uhhhh…it's just.." Suzaku started.

Lelouch got off the bed and walked over to where Suzaku's desk and sat right on it. This caused Suzaku to become speechless.

"What we're you saying Suzaku?" teased Lelouch.

Lelouch adjusted the way he was sitting so that Suzaku got a perfect view of the erection that he had gotten from seeing Suzaku's adorable blushing face.

"Lelouch, let me finish. I wasn't necessarily avoiding you. I was just keeping a safe distance." Suzaku said kind of hesitantly.

" Why were you keeping a _safe distance _exactly?" question Lelouch, who was on the verge of losing his temper.

"Because when I'm with you….I-I…..how do I say it?….I get so hot and bothered that I just don't know what to do." Suzaku muttered while staring at the floor.

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. Then a wide grin spread over his face.

"Oh Suzaku…this is why I love you."

Without any hesitation, or time for Suzaku to react, Lelouch gave Suzaku a big kiss. Then he proceeded to slide his tongue in and twirled it around, causing Suzaku to get an erection.

"That's the first time you've told me you love me Lulu! And just to let you know-"

Suzaku's head moved to the side and brushed his cheek on Lelouch's and whispered into his ear, "I love you too"

Lelouch swung his arms around Suzaku smiling crazily, which was totally out of character and caused Suzaku to chuckle. Suzaku then picked Lelouch up princess style and carried him off to the bed.

Lelouch then noticed the bulge in Suzaku's pants.

"I'm ready Suzaku." said the lustful Lelouch. His eyes were just begging Suzaku to completely ravish him.

Suzaku gave a funny look of doubt. He then proceeded to get up and walk over to his closet. Once he arrived, he opened the door and reached into the back. He then pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

"_Now_ we're ready." said Suzaku who hurriedly walked back to the bed where his Lelouch was.

"You've just thought of everything." chuckled Lelouch between hot, passionate kisses.

"Well we _have_ been living together for a week now." said Suzaku.

** Suzaku and Lelouch then ravished each other until they ended up falling asleep in each others arms**

_Just to let ya'll know. There WILL be more chapters for this one! And I realize that I kinda left out the good part but I'm just saving it for later! They'll get there eventually! :D_

_Please tell me of any mistakes or any suggestions, give me a list of complaints, I don't really care, you can B*t*h me out if ya want too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters…etc.**

"Good morning beautiful." said Lelouch to Suzaku as they started waking up.

"Morning babe." replied Suzaku after giving a soft kiss to Lelouch. "How…u-ummm are you…uh…feeling?"

Lelouch giggled. "I think I'm okay. But you certainly didn't go easy on me last night did you."

Suzaku blushed and grabbed Lelouch and made it so Lelouch was laying on top of him, his head laying on Suzaku's chest. "I can't help it, you just were too cute."

"You were pretty nice yourself last night." Lelouch said as he snuggled up to Suzaku.

Suzaku could feel his pants becoming tighter from Lelouch. Lelouch's messy sex hair, the tired eyes that seemed to look right through you, and the fact that all he was wearing this time was some boxers.

"Come on Lulu lets go get around for the day. I'll get in the shower first." Suzaku rolled over on top of Lelouch and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he the proceeded to walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Lelouch sat up on the bed kinda confused, he thought Suzaku would want to take a sweet little couples shower, like helping each other wash their backs and all the mushy stuff.

Back in the bathroom Suzaku had turned on the shower and was washing his hair, trying to ignore his so obvious erection. After he washed his hair completely he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He squirted some conditioner in his hand and went to work. He moved his hand up and down on himself. It didn't compare to the hot sex he had had with Lelouch the night before, but it would just have to do for now.

*click* The door to the bathroom opened. Lelouch casually walked in.

Suzaku stopped jerking off to see what Lelouch wanted. He slid the shower door back. He saw Lelouch taking off his boxers and walking to Suzaku. Suzaku tried to nonchalantly hide his erection.

Lelouch could obviously see what he was trying to hide, causing him to start getting hard as well.

Suzaku was too surprised to stop Lelouch, so he just walked right into the shower with Suzaku.

"Looks painful." smirked Lelouch as he looked at Suzaku's penis.

"You just looked too good this morning…" said Suzaku.

Lelouch got down on his knees and licked Suzaku.

"Bleh." said Lelouch spitting. "Conditioner? You couldn't just ask me?"

Lelouch then dumped some cold water over Suzaku's penis and rinsed the conditioner off. He then licked Suzaku for a second time.

"Better." stated Lelouch.

Lelouch began licking up on down Suzaku's shaft. You could see the lust in Suzaku's eyes, he was enjoying himself. Lelouch then twirled his tongue around the head of Suzaku's penis, causing Suzaku to twitch. He then slowly put the dick into his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth on it, going slowly trying to agonize Suzaku. Which, judging by the look on Suzaku's face, was what he was doing.

"L-Lelouch…" pleaded Suzaku.

Lelouch began to smile, well smile as best he could with a dick in his mouth. He quickly sped up his pace, trying to make Suzaku cum as quickly as possible now. He could feel Suzaku starting to tense up and twitch.

"I-I'm gonna….Ahhh….ah…." was all Suzaku could spit out before he came all over Lelouch's face.

Lelouch wiped off his cheek with his finger and licked off the cum. Lelouch was extremely hard now.

Suzaku, feeling quite relieved, then sat down, pulling Lelouch on top of him. Lelouch had wiped all of the cum off of his face. Suzaku could see Lelouch's dick twitching.

"Can I help with that?" giggled Suzaku.

"It's your fault in the first place." retorted Lelouch.

Suzaku used one hand to pump Lelouch's front. His free hand then slid into Lelouch's mouth to slick up the fingers some more before going into his back entrance. After they were good and slick Suzaku took out his hand and began kissing Lelouch intensely, still pumping and, now, sliding his fingers in and out of Lelouch's bum.

"Ah…..ah…Suzaku…" gasped Lelouch.

Suzaku began to feel Lelouch tightening up.

"I-I'm gonna cum….hah…ungh…ah!" just as he said that he popped his load on Suzaku's chest.

The two kissed passionately, exploring each others mouths, being sure not to leave any corner unexplored, for another several minutes.

Suzaku pulled away and then sat his forehead on Lelouch's.

"I suppose we should actually get around now." Suzaku sighed.

"I suppose." said Lelouch licking Suzaku's lips one last time before getting up.

Suzaku followed. He helped Lelouch wash his hair, and they both helped each other wash their bodies.

Once they were all clean they dried off and went back into their room.

Suzaku, giggling, walked out of the bathroom first.

"Supplementary lessons?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah." pouted Suzaku as he put on his school uniform.

"I don't care if you are the pilot of the Lancelot or whatever. These lessons are cutting into our alone time. You need to start bringing up your test grades. I'll start tutoring you if you want."

"Would you really?" exclaimed Suzaku.

"Anything to keep you from going to those dang lessons." sighed Lelouch. "We'll start Monday. I'll tell you right now I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

Suzaku began to think of the consequences of having Lelouch as his teacher. Starting Monday things we're going to be a lot different.

**Authors nonsense:**

_Sorry it took so long to put up! I hadn't really gotten a lot of time to work on it! Sorry if it's bad, a lot was going on this month. _

_And to remind you ALL, I LOVE AND __WANT REVIEWS__! So If there's anything you think I should change, spelling or just whatever TELL ME. _

_And thanks for all the favorites guys! I 3 you all! :D _


End file.
